This Beauty, That Slut
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: A moment ago, she was innocent, beautiful and had everything and anything she ever wanted in life. But in an instant, things changed and she was trapped in a nightmare. Is she able to get back up and be who she was? TxG.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Well, I think I'm going to regret this. Ha, but this is a new story that I worked on a loonggg time ago. And I've only got 4 chapters written. Not sure if this is wise, but eh. And im supposed to be having another story coming out with **_**someonelikeyou10**_**. We're still working out on that, but im sure it'll happen. Well, im gonna see how this story works out by the first few chapters and tell me if you like it, other wise, I might not continue since school is back in soon. I haven't really wrote something like this before, so be easy on me. :) Hope you like it! A review would be very nice. :) **

**Enough rambling, on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If only I did, right?**

I looked out the window, staring out into the dark, night sky. I wrapped my arms around my knees tighter, feeling so dirty. I brushed myself, whimpering. I could still feel his hands all around me, touching me in places no one other than myself could touch. I never thought this day could have happened. Sure I've heard this all over the news, but I never thought it would have happened to me. Now, I'm scarred for life, and afraid. Tears streamed down my face, and I wiped them away.

How did just a year of loving life, having the greatest boyfriend and great friends turn into all this? My mom, why didn't she warn me? Why did she have to lose me? I heard the door slam downstairs, hearing him leave for the night, once again.

I sighed in relief, glad to know that the monster has left. But I knew he would come back soon. I sighed and grabbed the picture frame under my bed. I looked at it and took a sharp intake of breath. Fresh tears fell down my face. I looked at the picture through blurred eyes. It was a picture of me and my best friends all dog piled on each other.. I looked so happy, I didn't know what was going to happen in the future, and I didn't care at that moment. I whimpered again, "I miss you guys so much" I cried, remembering that day.

_**Flashback**_

"_Gabi!" Sharpay shouted towards me. I giggled, beaming at her while holding onto Troy's hand. We were all at the park: me, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason. _

_Troy looked down at me, smiling. God, I love this boy with all I have. Even if we've only been dating for one year, we loved each other, and knew it was real. "What are you looking at, pretty girl?"_

_I smiled brightly, "I love you" _

"_I love you more," Troy said, pulling me into a side hug._

"_Gabi!" Sharpay shouted again._

_I looked away from Troy, and directed my gaze at Sharpay. "What?"_

"_I stole Zeke's extra cookies he made!" Sharpay giggled. _

_I laughed, "Keep one for me Shar!" I looked at my boyfriend lovingly, "So any plans tonight?"_

"_Maybe just hang out with you tonight" Troy smiled, kissing my temple, leaving a tingly feeling there._

"_Awh, really? You don't have to" I told him. Our hands entwined into holding each other and started walking towards Sharpay._

"_Don't worry about me babe." _

"_Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble." I said, concerned._

_Troy chuckled. I smiled at him, but with concern still held in my brown eyes, "Don't worry Elle. My parents love you, they'll be fine if I stay late at your house. I just gotta tell them i'll be home late."_

_I sighed, giving up, "__F__ine" I held out my 'I'._

"_You don't wanna hang out with me?" Troy asked, playfully._

"_No" I pouted, trying to hold back a smile, "I want to be with you all day long." I giggled._

_Troy grinned, stopping us from walking and leaned down slowly, giving me a kiss. I kissed him back and smiled. "Good, because I do too" and we continued walking to Sharpay._

_Once we reached our __destination__, Troy sat down and I sat on his lap, looking at him if it was okay. He grinned and kissed my cheek. I blushed._

_Sharpay handed me a cookie and Troy one too. We were about to take a bite out of our delicious cookies Zeke made but then I felt it swoop out of my hand. I looked up, seeing Chad, Zeke and Jason running with each of our cookies in their hand. "Hey!" Sharpay shouted. "Gimme back my cookie!"_

_Troy and I laughed in unison as Sharpay stood up and ran after them. Soon after, Kelsi, and Taylor ran after the guys. I laughed at my friends and I sensed Troy smile at me. "Wanna join?" he asked._

"_I think i'm perfectly fine here," I smiled. Troy rolled his eyes and kissed me, then stood up, making me fall onto my butt. Ouch._

"_Come and get me!" Troy laughed, running after our friends. _

_I giggled and ran after him. As soon as I caught up to him, I jumped on his back and we fell forward, next to the gang, who were in the same exact position as us. The girls on the guys back, laughing like crazy. It was a perfect and fun moment, and we heard a snap and saw a flash. We looked in front of us and saw an __elder __with a camera in her hand._

"_Sorry children. It was just such a cute scene, I had to take a picture of it." She said to us._

_We smiled, not mad about it. "It's fine" __We simultaneously said._

"_Would you guys like the picture?" the elder woman asked. We all nodded happily. "Okay, well, i'll take one more and i'll print them out really fast. My house is just right there" She said, pointing to a house across the street._

"_Okay," Taylor said, smiling._

"_Okay, ready for another picture." I looked at the camera and felt soft lips on my cheek. "1.." I giggled, knowing it was Troy. "2...3.. click. Okay, well I will be going to print these pictures, so stay here"_

_So we decided just to hang out there for a little while more, and she came back giving us those pictures. They did look cute._

_**End of Flashback**_

By now, I sobbed with all I had. I can't believe I just went through this all. I never thought I would go through it. Why did it happen to me? I was still curled up on my bed, looking out the window. I looked away, not wanting to see that monster if he came back. I looked back at the picture of my and my friends. The one when we were all oblivious to someone taking the picture. Things changed that afternoon, and so quickly it did.

_**Flashback**_

_After receiving our pictures, Troy took me home, as well as everyone else going home. "Okay, i'm gonna go home and get my stuff and eat dinner with my family. So i'll see you in about an hour __or__ more. Okay?" He said to me while I was on the steps of my front porch._

"_Okay. You know, you still don't have to come over. ." I told him._

_Troy smiled, "It's okay Elle. I will because I want to" He inched his lips towards mine and I did the same. Our lips met in a soft kiss, pulling back and smiling like we always do after a kiss. "Bye"_

"_Bye" I said, walking into my house. I took off my shoes and put my bag down next to them. I heard a sob in the living room and panicked. "Mom?!" I said, running to the living room. There my mom, was on the couch crying into her knees. "Mom." I said, sitting right in front of her._

"_Oh Gabi" My mom sobbed._

"_What happened?" I was scared._

"_Your- your going to have to move to New York a-and live with your-your f-father" she stuttered to me._

"_What?! What if I don't want to move with dad? Mom! When did you arrange this?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes. I didn't want to lose my friends, and most of all, Troy._

"_It's been h-happening for over a month. I've been to court __with__ your fathe__r__. I've lost custody of you honey" My mom said. I was completely shocked. They were battling for me behind my back for over a month? _

_Fresh tears stung my eyes, "Mom, no. Please, please don't tell me I have to move. I don't wanna leave. I don't wanna lose my friends. Mom, please" Tears streamed down my face._

"_I'm so sorry honey. I wish I could. I don't want you leaving either, but-but i__t__ has to happen."_

_I sniffed, "When am I leaving?"_

"_Tomorrow morning." She told me._

"_So soon?"_

_Mom nodded, "They want you out of here as soon as possible."_

"_H-how long am I staying with my dad?" My mom looked up at me sadly._

"_At least until your 18 to get your own place, otherwise, you're staying with him for 2 more years." she told me._

"_2 years? That's so long." I whispered._

"_I'm so sorry sweetie. I want you here with me, but that won't happen until your 18. That is if you decide to come here."_

_I cried and my mom held me. After several minutes, I checked my phone. It was 6:48 pm and I only had little time to be with my friends. "I'm gonna go call Troy" I told my mom._

_She nodded and got up, walking to the kitchen and started making food. I dialed his familiar number. "Hello?" I heard him on the other line._

"_Troy?" I said meekly._

"_Elle, what's wrong?"_

"_C-can you please come down here now?" I asked._

"_Yeah. I'm leaving right now. Are you okay, babe?"_

"_I'll talk to you when your here.__" __I told him, walking to my room. "Mom?" I said, walking into the kitchen._

"_Hmm?"_

"_I'm gonna invite everyone over tonight, okay?"_

"_Alright, you better start packing too. ."_

_I sighed, "It's going by too fast. . ."_

"_I know honey." I heard my mom say as I left the kitchen. _

_Maybe moving to New York with my dad won't be so bad. Who am I kidding? He is a great guy though, always so nice and caring, but he does have a small drinking problem. That's why my parents divorced when I was 12. He just had one small drinking problem. That's it. I sighed, sitting on the steps, waiting for Troy._

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong_

_I giggled lightly. He was always so impatient when he thinks somethings wrong with me. I opened the door seeing a concerned Troy. "Elle! What's wrong?!" I sighed, and pulled him upstairs into my room. "Gabriella" he gave me a look._

_I sighed and sat on my bed, "I'm moving. . ."_

"_WHAT?!"_

_I nodded sadly, "You know how my parents got divorced when I was younger?"_

"_Yeah" he said_

"_They were fighting for me in court for over a month with out me knowing. . . My mom lost custody of me" I said, tears stinging my eyes._

"_Elle," he whispered, sitting next to me and embraced me into his arms._

_I nodded into his chest, tears coming from my tear ducts, one by one. "I have to move to N-New York with my father. I'm staying there for good." I sobbed. "At least until I'm 18 and then I can move out. But I don't wanna move" I told him._

_Troy sighed, "I wish I could do something babe." he kissed my head. "Do you know when your moving?"_

"_Tomorrow morning.."_

"_So soon? You don't even have anything packed!" it sounded like he was getting mad._

"_I-I know. They want me out as soon as possible." I cried, "I don't wanna leave, Troy."_

"_No one wants you to baby" he said, holding me tighter._

_I sighed, "I know" I mumbled into his chest._

"_Well, you wanna call everyone up and have a great last night?" Troy asked._

_I nodded, "Yeah. Our last night together, until i'm 18"_

_**End of Flashback**_

The night that seemed so long ago was but in reality it was only at least six months past. I have a clear memory of everything so vividly. Doubting anyone still even cared or remembered me, my heart broke. I stood up desperately needing a shower. As i shredded off my blue cardigan I saw the marks, a rush of emotion went through me. My mind replaying the events that happened only less than an hour ago. As I closed my eyes, I felt as if I was there again, with his hands on me and me pleading for it to end. With my back against the wall, I slid down to the floor, curling my knees up to my chest. As I sat there sobbing with my body shaking violently, only one thing came to mind.

Somehow, someday, I know I will find a way--no matter the consequences or difficulty, I can assure _anyone_ that I, Gabriella Montez, will _never_ feel dirty again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, everyone said that the part with the old lady was kinda creepy in the last chapter.. funny :) it kinda was. Lol. 9 reviews was pretty great for the first chapter :D hope you enjoy this oneee! And I really apologize for the shortness. Hope you like it. I made it a little **_**too**_** dramatic, but oh well. Haha. **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

It was about one year later since _it_ happened. About one year ago, my life had changed. For the better or the worse? I have no absolute idea. Now, I'm back where I belong. But a whole new person. And, I'm proud.

* * *

Troy Bolton, Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Jason Cross, and Kelsi Neilson were all best friends. Great friends since the beginning of High School, and somehow, they met and just clicked into one group. Now the only thing missing was the one and only Gabriella Montez . It's been about one year since the move of Troy Bolton's girlfriend. Truthfully, he hasn't had a single girlfriend ever since her. He misses his only love and he will wait for her, no matter how long.

"I don't think im ready for this week," Chad said. It was near 2 months into the start of Junior year and school work and pressure was already piling up. They didn't need anymore of it. And yet, there was much more coming their way.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a crazy week," Taylor sighed, laying her head on Chad's shoulder. Troy frowned; that's how him and Gabriella used to be. He still remembered her. He thought about her every day since she had moved. During the two years after she left, he called her everyday for 6 months – but her phone was always disconnected because of the fact that Gabriella's father had made her change her number. For the others, Gabriella was still on their mind, but their thoughts of her were subsided half of the time.

Jason looked at his watch and sighed, "One hour till lunch." His stomach rumbled, making his friends laugh. He smiled sheepishly as they were getting ready to leave to their next class. They saw the hallways getting emptied out and they started to walk towards their classes, bidding each of their friends goodbye.

* * *

The group was all crowded together again in the hallway, getting ready for lunch. Well, the entire Junior year was out in the hallway, due to a big spill in the cafeteria. Half of the students were not happy. "Open the damn cafeteria!" And Jason, was one of them.

"Calm down Jason. They will soon" Kelsi told her boyfriend.

"Hey, did you guys hear about some new girl?" Sharpay asked her friends.

Half nodded half looked confused, "Oh yeah, I heard she was pretty hot" Chad commented. Taylor slapped his arm. "I mean...I mean..I don't know"

"Yeah, everyone around school is saying that, and they said she was a slut too" Zeke informed them quietly.

Troy breathed out noisily. He was pissed off. How could they know so much about a girl who hasn't even stepped foot into this school? "I heard she went here before but had to move." Jason added.

"Enough with the 'I Heards', god! You don't know if the new kid is going to be a girl or a boy. And how would we know all of this stuff when she or he never took one step in this freaking school? Is there someone stalking them or something? I didn't think so" The blue-eyed boy, basketball captain spat at his friends.

"Whoa. Calm down Captain." Chad tried.

"Shut up." Troy told him.

Chad chuckled, "Well, these are just rumors man."

"Yeah, Chill Troy." Zeke commented, "So what if this new kid is a girl, what'd you do?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Nothing dude,"

"Even if it's a hot girl?" Sharpay asked.

"I wouldn't do shit if it was the hottest girl alive. Which is impossible because only one girl could hold that spot."

"Why not?" Taylor asked.

Troy looked at her, "You have to be kidding."

"Troy, you have to let go of her." Kelsi said.

"What kind of friends are you guys?" He asked, pissed off. "You're suppose to remember her too! You can't just pretend she was never in our lives!"

"You make it sound like she died.." Sharpay told him.

Troy narrowed his cerulean eyes at Sharpay, "Do _not_ say that. Ever."

The blond girl sighed, "Troy, seriously. You haven't dated anyone since Gabriella. And that was 2 years ago!"

"And your point is?"

"What if she doesn't come back?" Zeke asked.

"And what if she does." Troy argued. Everyone was getting frustrated. "When is this new person coming here anyways?" Troy asked, changing the subject.

"Most likely tomorrow," Sharpay answered him. The group sighed, wanting to get to lunch. In one sudden second, the door swung open loudly.

"Oops. Forgot these doors we're sensitive." The newcomer stated, laughing. Everyone's eyes -- and really, everyone's – went to the girl at the door. The hallway broke out into whispers quick enough until the group heard.

"Or the new person is here now" Sharpay corrected herself, straining to see who it was. No such luck. Not even for the rest of the gang.

"I can't see her!" Jason said, trying to see as well.

"Calm down. It's not like its fucking Britney Spears or something." Troy rolled his eyes. The cafeteria door opened and no one was really paying attention. Troy rolled his eyes once again and pulled Jason into the cafeteria. The rest of the gang following, and students start spilling in. "You guys are pathetic." The blue eyed boy stated, sitting down at their table, after getting lunch. By now, most of the juniors were in the cafeteria. But no sign of the new person.

"Seriously Troy, how could you not want to know who it is? People are still talking about her!" Jason said.

"I don't really care about the new girl."

"I wanna know who it is. They said she's really hot!" Chad said.

"You guys really need to shut up" Troy interrupted, standing up and walked out the double doors.

They all looked at his retreating back confused, "Guys, it's Gabriella." Sharpay spoke. They looked at her. The blond was pale.

"What do you mean it's Gabriella?" Taylor asked worried.

"Uhm, Shar, Gabs in New York." Jason said in a 'duh' tone.

"_NO._ " Sharpay gave off a frustrated look, "Gabi is the new girl. She's _here_. In East High. But, she's gone."


	3. Chapter 3

**To clear up the confusion, it was 1 year and 6 months that Gabi's been gone. The 6 months was when Troy kept trying to contact her. And then everything was cut off from there. And sometimes, I'll say 2 years, just to round it up more. Glad you guys are liking the story :) Enjoy! & I apologize again for the short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

This place looks so familiar. I dreamed about being here every night when I was away from here. From my home. The place where I really belonged. As I swung the red doors open, they hit the back wall. "Oops. Forgot these doors we're sensitive." I laughed.

Everyone was staring at me. I smirked, head held high and walked down the hall way. All eyes on me, I swung my hips seductively, knowing many guys were drooling. I rolled my eyes. Maybe there are hotter guys here than there at my last high school. Many guys back then, many guys now. I looked to my right, seeing the group of football players checking me out. Oh yeah. Much more hotter guys. I winked at them and continued walking down the familiar East High hallways.

* * *

Troy sighed, walking out of the cafeteria. He walked to the gym and grabbed a basketball. He shot the orange ball into the hoop easily and grinned. Making another shot, he quit. Not in the mood to play basketball at the moment. Troy sighed again and walked out of the gym doors, running into someone. He fell to the floor in a grunt, hitting his head on the red doors.

"Sorry about that" Troy said, standing up, dusting off his shirt and pants.

"You need to watch where you're going" The girl spat as Troy held his hand out for her to grab but she denied.

"I said sorry" He said, irritated. She picked up her purse and stood up. Pulling her skirt back in place. "G-Gabriella?!"

Her face softened in a quick second then a smirk emerged on her beautiful, make up caked face, "Well, hel-lo Troy" She grinned pleasingly.

"Gabriella?" he whispered, not believing the sight he saw. Of course she was still beautiful. But she looked like a slut. Troy would say. Short Skirt, heels, corset top, pushing her breasts up, and make-up covering her natural beauty.

"What Troy? I'm right here" And to mention that new attitude she held.

"What happened to you?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, still smirking, "Things have changed, Troy Boy"

Troy nodded, face pale, "I noticed."

"But you, Troy Bolton" She grinned, putting her hand on his chiseled chest, "have not changed at all." Gabriella leaned in a put a soft kiss on his lips. Just like a year and a half ago, the spark was still there. She pulled back, grinning, "Bye Troy."

Troy stood there stunned, watching her retreating back walk the long hallways. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Wow, looks like Gabi still has that affect on you." Sharpay grinned.

"What the fuck happened to her?"

"Change, Troy. She changed" Chad told him.

His eyes narrowed in confusion, "She did change. Alot"

"Stay strong. You're gonna need to Troy." Zeke spoke to him and everyone else nodded.

"What do you mean?"

"You will understand soon, Troy" Kelsi told him.

Troy looked at all his friends and they all agreed. He sighed, "I don't know what you guys are talking about, but whatever." He put his hands in his pocket and walked down the path Gabriella did a few moments ago.

As he turned the corner, he saw Gabriella pushed up against the locker in a heated lip lock with Richard Wellings, the football captain. He clenched his fist angrily and walked up to them and punched him, knocking him over a few steps, "What the fuck do you think you're doing Wellings?!" Troy shouted.

Gabriella was set foot on the ground again and fixed her disheveled image.

"You don't do that to a fucking girl, let alone Gabriella!" His voice boomed through the hallway, looking down at Richard.

Everyone was watching now. Even his friends heard the yelling in the other hallway.

"Troy! What the hell are you doing?! I was making out with him!" Gabriella yelled at him.

His eyes lost color, his face drained of color, his shoulders dropped, "What?"

"I. was. Making. Out. With. Him." She emphasized.

"But you just kissed me. I-I thought we were together again."

Gabriella laughed humorlessly, "Yeah right Troy." She rolled her eyes, "Goodbye" She flashed her white teeth and walked over to Richard, helping him up from the ground and watched her drag him into a closet.

The world spun around him, he couldn't breath. Next thing he knew, were faint images of the hallways, and him being dragged into the nurses office.

"Troy" Sharpay said.

"Troy" Chad repeated.

His eyes opened and he closed them right after light flashed his eyes. "What the hell?"

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked, concerned.

He sat up, "Yeah, i'm alright. What happened?"

"You fainted" Zeke said.

"Oh" he sighed, "I'm so screwed." His hands rubbed his face tiredly.

"Stay strong, Troy" Jason told him. They all nodded in agreement.

"What happened to her?"

"No one knows. But all we just know is that she goes around and fucks guys for no reason" Sharpay explained, her fists clenching.

"She was our friend, she was my girlfriend, she was so nice and not like _that_." He reminisced.

They all sighed simultaneously, "Yeah, we know Troy. We'll find out whats up." Taylor said.

"We gotta get to class though." Zeke said.

"We'll see you at the end of school. You can go home." Kelsi informed him.

Troy nodded, "Alright. See you guys later."

They nodded at him and the girls gave him a hug and walked out the nurses office. Where was the nurse? Troy shrugged it off and stood up. Feeling the slight rush of blood go to his head. He felt a hand on his left arm. "Are you okay?" he heard the familiar voice.

He turned his head to meet Gabriella, once again. His eyes narrowed on hers. "Yes I am." he shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

"Okay. Well, just makin' sure" She said, walking out of the nurses office.

Troy watched the door close and sighed, "What the hell?"

He walked out of the nurses office and walked to his locker, grabbing his stuff before leaving. He met up with his dad, telling him he was going home early. Troy walked passed Gabriella making out with another guy near the storage closet. They were struggling to get the door open. He kept walking in the hallway, hearing moaning and other stuff he definitely did not want to hear. He ran out the East High doors and into his car.

He sat in his car, hands on the wheel looking at the school. He punched the seat next to him, his eyes pouring with tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait. I had to write another chapter to be able to post one. But here I am now! :) Enjoy! And if you're confused just ask me anything. Plus, I watched the first two high school musicals two days in a row. Definitely missed it all. It's nice going back on it :) Okay here's the story! Haha a review would be very nice :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I wiped my mouth walking out of the supply closet. Satisfied, but not satisfied enough. Sticking up my head high in the air, shaking my ass side to side. It feels great. Itching my left arm, I grazed the scar. Scrunching my face up in disgust and scratched at it roughly, leaving scratch marks on my arm.

I grunted angrily and grabbed at it again. It won't fucking come off! I growled and went to the water fountain. Pushing the water out, I rubbed it against the scar, not looking at it at all.

* * *

A group of people trailed up behind a petite young lady at the water fountain as she felt the presence and turned around. Her eyes widening as she was alarmed and pulled down her sleeve, wiping away the excess water she had on her arm, trying to cover her scar up slyly. "You guy's scared me." She laughed nervously as she tried stepping away.

"What, no hi?" Jason asked.

A smile was on her lips, "Hi, Jason"

"And what about us?" Sharpay asked harshly.

Gabriella cleared her throat, "Sorry. Hi, guys" The area of her scar was waiting to be itched again as the girl who held it against her arm slapped it with her right hand, then rubbed it. She noticed Taylor staring at her, making her uncomfortable.

"Where have you been?" Kelsi questioned also staring at her. They were all staring at her.

"Like I said. New York."

"Why are you here then?" Kelsi asked again.

Gabriella shrugged, "I had problems over there, and custody was given to my mom."

Only one question registered Chad's mind, "Where's Troy?"

Gabriella shrugged once again, "How should I know?" A rush of anger coursed through her. How could he be thinking about Troy after everything she's been through? "Fuck" She whispered to herself as her scar was waiting to be scratched again. It was taunting her. "I gotta go, nice seeing you guys again." Gabriella stormed off out the doors of East High.

As Gabriella's footsteps were faintly heard, the 6 friends looked around at each other. "She seemed different just now" Sharpay stared blankly at the spot once filled with her old friend.

"I'm confused.." Jason stated.

Everyone's thought was broken as they glared at Jason. "It's simple, Jason. Gabriella is a slut. But when she was around us, she was like her old self again." Sharpay felt a tinge on hurt as the word slut didn't seem to fit.

"No. I know _that_" a sigh was emitted. "I don't get how she was different with us around her."

"Wait, did you guys see how she kept rubbing her left arm?" Taylor interrupted. Everyone nodded, "Why though?" Everyone shrugged as Taylor sighed, nearly giving up.

* * *

The door bell rang at the Montez's residence as Gabriella yelled downstairs to her mom, "Mom can you answer that?"

Her mother opened the door, shocked to see Taylor at the door. "Taylor? My, it's been so long since I've seen you!" Maria opened her arms for Taylor to fill.

"You look great, Mrs. Montez" Taylor smiled politely hugging her, "Is Gabriella home?"

"Uh, yeah. Come on in. She's in her room, so you can head on up." She told her a little unsure.

Taylor nodded, and walked up stairs quietly. "Mom, who was it?" Gabriella asked as she took off the last of her make up.

"Wow. You look the same yet different without your makeup." Gabriella dropped her wet cloth and her eyes widened at Taylor.

"W-what are you doing here?" she said, as she picked it back up and walked into her bathroom.

Taylor shrugged, "Just to catch up with you." She sat on her bed.

As Gabriella passed her, Taylor noticed the scar on her left arm and noticed another on her hip as Gabriella realized what she was looking at and pulled down her tank top and covered her left arm with her right hand. "Well there's nothing to tell" She shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella nodded, "Ok. Well how've you been?"

"Good" She replied shortly.

"That's good." Taylor said awkwardly.

Gabriella turned around sharply, startling Taylor. "Taylor, what are you really doing here?"

The girl on Gabriella's bed sighed, "You're different now. What happened?"

Gabriella's eyes darkened and her eye brows furrowed, "Different? How?"

"Come on Gabriella. You know what I'm talking about."

"No, actually I don't, Taylor. Why don't you tell me?" Gabriella's attitude leaked from every word.

"Gabriella." Taylor tried to stay calm. She absolutely hated when someone talked to her like that. "I know something's going on. You were never like this before. What happened to you?" Her voice rising little by little.

"Who the hell said anything happened to me? What if I did change and what if it was for the better?"

"I am trying to help you, Gabriella. I want my friend back. We all want you back." Taylor's voice softened as her eyes glistened, tears threatening to fall.

Gabriella's eyes reflected hers, a tear slipping as she wiped it. Her leg bouncing lightly as she tried to calm herself. "And what if I don't want you guys back?"

Taylor's mouth opened slightly, shocked as a couple tears left her eyes, wiping them away, "Then that's your loss." She got up quickly and left. More tears tumbled down her cheeks as she wiped them over and over again while she climbed onto her bed that her former friend occupied moments ago.

* * *

Troy climbed the familiar tree from a almost a year ago. A little unstable from not climbing it recently. "I don't remember it was this hard" He scolded at himself in the night.

5 minutes later he was finally on her balcony, her French doors revealing her bed and the bright glow from her night light. He smiled at her through the window, grasping the handle and opening it easily. _Still never locks the doors_ a smile still plastered on his face.

As he walked in, his blue eyes scanned over her room. It was still all the same. Finally finding the person he wanted, his eyes landed on the girl that still held his heart after a couple years. She was sound asleep on her bed, a teddy bear in her arms. It was the teddy bear he won for her. He smiled and pulled her desk chair over next to her bed, and he sat there watching her, a small sigh escaped his lips. Noticing something gleaming off her bed, he grabbed it carefully and smiled. It was a picture of her and him, both smiling cutely at the camera. Placing the picture down on her night stand, Gabriella moved around. Something caught his eyes. He noticed the scar on her left arm, and her hip. Unintentionally, he grazed them slowly and lightly, feeling the deepness. He frowned, asking himself who could have done that to his sweet innocent Gabriella.

"Tr-Troy" she murmured.

His eyes widened. _Shit. She knows im here_. "Elle?" he nearly whispered.

"Troy! P-please help me." She moved around in her bed. She was sleep talking. "He's gonna hurt me again Troy. Please" She was sobbing now.

"Gabriella" Troy said, trying to wake her up. He climbed on her bed, not knowing what to do. "I'm right here, baby. I'm right here." He whispered as she woke up, crying.

"Please help me Troy" she cried as she held onto him.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I will, baby. I'm here now. It's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Mkay, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Testing and blah blah blah. No more excuses. Hah. Anyways. The rest of this month, and next month, updates will be coming in pretty slow. But when Summer hits, then BAM! I'll be on a roll. Just wait and watch (; **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :) Review? :)**

My eyes opened then closed as the bright light shined on my face. A sigh escaped my lips as I checked my phone. Of course, no new messages. I don't talk to anyone anymore. I wish I did, but it's hard to let them in. Especially my old friends. A frown emerged on my lips as I wiped my eyes again. I didn't mean what I said to Taylor. I just couldn't let her in. I can't let any of them in.

I remembered that dream last night. That terrifying one. Then it just emerged into another dream where Troy was just holding me. It felt nice..

Being sick of just staying in one spot, I rolled in my bed, hitting a body. My eyes widened as I realized it was Troy. My heart beat slowed down just a tad when I sat up.

* * *

"Mmm, morning Elle" he smiled. His voice a little scratchy.

"Troy!" Gabriella scolded him, "What the hell are you doing here?" She stared at his chest, realizing he was shirtless. The blanket only revealing his chest and the top portion of his abs. She was speechless. He was even more toned and strong since the last time she saw him.

"I came in last night" he sounded a bit confused. "You had a bad dream and you started crying and I… um.. was here for you.." He looked at her questioningly. _That wasn't a dream?_ Gabriella thought to herself. "You don't remember?"

Gabriella stared at him blankly. "No." She lied.

"Oh" he sighed. "Okay.. well sorry. Guess I'll see you at school on Monday, then." He said getting up and throwing his shirt on.

"Wait.." Gabriella told him. "C-can you just st-stay here with me for a while?" she asked as he was about to open her balcony doors.

Troy turned around, a small smile on his lips as one formed on hers. Troy nodded and slipped his shoes off and got under the covers, sitting against her headboard. Gabriella did the same, as she let her head rest on his shoulder.

A moment of silence passed. "How are you?" she asked him cautiously.

"Great. I'm happy you're here again." He kissed her head as she shuddered. He took notice, but didn't ask. He knew she would push him away.

"Me too" she said quietly.

"What about you?" he asked her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Happy to be back again. To see you and everyone else."

He smiled. "Yeah. Everyone is happy that you're back too" at least so he thought.

_Not Taylor_. "Yeah." She played with the hem of her tank top as they grew quiet. "So.. Uh. Found any other girls when I was gone?" a playful smile appeared.

"No" he shook his head. "I mean, I've been out on a couple dates, but nothing happened because I missed you so much." He smiled down at her. Gabriella looked up at him, a smile on her lips as well. Troy was about to ask her about her too when he remembered yesterday. The boys. The making out and the closet. He shut his eyes tight, trying to push it out of his mind.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "Nothing." She looked at him questioningly and he just shook his head again. Gabriella sighed as she decided to let it go.

"Okay.. Well how has everyone else been? I haven't talked to them much.."

"Great." He smiled thinking of his friends.

"That's good" she commented.

Troy nodded as a moment of silence passed. "Gabriella? What happened?"

She looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"What happened? Like, what happened to you. And how you're back here."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Must _everyone_ get into my damn business?!" her voice rose, her anger already building.

"Gabriella" He took her by the shoulders. "Calm down." She shook his hands off of her.

"Don't touch me like that" she told him quietly.

"Gabriella" he repeated, his eyes softening. "Can you please tell me what happened? I'm not going to tell anyone. You know that. You can trust me."

"I can't trust anyone, Troy" she whispered as she turned away from him.

"Why not?"

"Because the people I trust, end up hurting me."

"Elle" he sighed, "You know I'm not going to hurt you. You know you can trust me. You know that I won't hurt you" he desperately said.

She wiped a stray tear, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry Troy." She turned and looked at him. Troy embraced her in a hug, rubbing her back.

"I'm here for you. Remember that." He kissed her head again. This time, she didn't shudder.

She let go of him, and wiped another tear. "Sorry" she laughed, a little embarrassed.

Troy pushed her bangs back, revealing a little scar near her temple. "What happened?" he grazed the scar.

She pushed his hand away. "Nothing. I accidentally fell last year." Gabriella rubbed her scar on her arm and decided to get a shirt. She went through her drawer and found a big shirt and threw it on.

"That's my shirt." He smiled.

Gabriella turned around, smiling also. "I still have a couple of them to sleep in. Do you want them back?"

He shook his head. "No. You can have them." He noticed that she looked like she had no bottoms on since his shirt covered her shorts. She had really nice, long tan legs. "It looks good on you, though" he grinned.

Her cheeks turned red as she smiled, "Thanks."

"How's Maria? I haven't seen her in a while either."

"Well, if you visited me today and actually used the front door, you probably would have" she giggled.

"Maybe later?" Gabriella nodded. "So," he smiled.

Gabriella smiled at him, "What?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know." They were drowned in a comfortable silence as they heard birds chirping outside. Troy looked out her balcony doors. "It was really hard climbing up that tree. Way harder than I remember."

A small laugh was heard, "Well you haven't climbed it in almost two years."

"True." He grew quiet. "So custody was given to your mom?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Why? I mean, like I'm glad you're here. Just curious."

"Um, my dad wasn't fit to take care of me." She shrugged.

"Did something happen over there?"

Gabriella stared at him. "No"

"Oh. Well did you meet any guys over there?" he felt uncomfortable asking.

"A couple.." she trailed off.

He forced a smile, "Anything happened with them?"

"Nothing too serious like we were." she was still quiet. Troy was relieved. "But there was one that came close.."

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say. "What happened?" he dared himself to ask her.

"Um. Complicated stuff. Then I had to leave New York." She looked at him. She didn't want to say anything else, knowing he was uncomfortable with the question from the start.

"I'm sorry."

Gabriella shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'm here with you. And I'm happy I have you"

Troy smiled. He couldn't help but feel intimidated by this other guy. He almost had Gabriella's heart. And winning her heart is one of the hardest things to do. He was the only one who ever had her heart completely. But when another guy is close, he couldn't help feel like he wasn't good enough.. But there's a difference between having her heart and almost having it. So he was better than the other guy. So, if something came up, she would choose him and not the other guy. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I decided that this story is going to only have like at least 5 or less chapters in it. Lost interest in it, which really sucks. But I'm starting up a new story & hopefully you guys will like it & it'll be published in the summer along with when Her Wedding ends. :) This weekend and the next are going to be hectic & the next update will probably be next week then the next update will be in the summer most like - which is 3 weeks away! **

**My birthday is next week too :D Finally 16! Haha.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy! :) Love, Bailey.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. :( Maybe when I turn 16 I could ;D**

Sitting in the car, I shuddered a little, thinking about this past weekend events. Nothing really was up besides the morning that Troy was there. He wanted to hang out again, but I lied and told him that I would try when I really didn't care at the moment.

Don't get me wrong. I miss him. Still like him. Still love him. But, I can't let that get in the way of anything..

What's going on with me?

Is being back here making me sensitive again? Is it making me fall to someone's feet, begging for help and showing my insecurities? Is it making me let people break down that wall I built up a year and a half ago? I can't let any of this happen again.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the school, sighing. She looked at everyone in school, minding their own business. She had a need for something. And she knew what it was. Plastering a fake smile on her lips, she walked down the hall, swinging her hips seductively once again. Catching boys stares she giggled and walked to her locker. Only to see Troy standing there waiting.

_What the hell was he thinking?_

"Hi." She said a little harshly.

He turned around, "Oh hey Elle" He smiled.

Gabriella flashed him the fakest grin she's ever given. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh" he rubbed the back of his neck. "Thought we could walk to homeroom together." His eye brows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied shortly. Opening her locker she tossed a couple things in there and put some papers into her binder. Closing the locker, Troy was still there. Their eyes met in an intense stare. He was trying to figure her out. Her eyes softening, feeling bad. Once she spotted a group of the football guys walking down the hall, her eyes withdrew from his. "Gotta go." A small smirk was spotted on her lips as she joined the guys. He watched as some of them stared down lustfully at her.

Disgusted, he left her locker, going into the gym to play basketball.

Walking in, he didn't notice his group of friends at the top of the bleachers. Walking to the cart of basketballs, he picked one up and stared at the hoop before throwing it. A nice _swish_ was heard. Retrieving the basketball, he chucked it at the wall next to him, an angry grunt was echoed in the gym. His hands covered his face, wiping it roughly. Then a sigh was dismissed from his throat. They all watched him as he was at the start of breaking down.

"Troy." Chad's voice was heard as Troy's head, quickly turned to follow the voice.

Even from far away, you could see his eyes slowly turning gray. The atmosphere shifting as he grew frustrated. "Didn't know you guys were here. Hi." He waved awkwardly. Then rubbed the back of his neck. They all stood up and walked down to him. "What's up?" he questioned.

"What's up with you?"

Troy shrugged, deciding to sit on the court floor. Sharpay looked disgustedly at him as the other guys joined him. She looked at Kelsi and Taylor. They shrugged and sat down too. Sharpay sighed, and sat down, leaning her head on Zeke's shoulder. Kelsi laid on her stomach while Taylor laid in Chad's lap.

"I went to see Gabi Friday night." He told them.

Taylor's eyes darted to him. "I saw her Friday after school."

His eyes met hers. "You did? What happened?"

"I was just trying to talk to her, get to know her again and find out what happened. But she totally went off on me and everything.." she trailed off, remembering the events.

"Oh. Hmm" Troy was lost in a train of thought. "I don't know. She's really confusing me."

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, I agree.. There's not much we can do."

"Except to keep trying to talk to her" Kelsi suggested.

Troy nodded, agreeing, "Yeah. I guess that's the best we can do for now."

Gabriella walked passed the gym as she saw a glimpse of a group sitting in the center court. Walking back a few steps, she see's her friends, all sitting in a circle, laughing and talking to each other. Her eyes stung with the sight before her. She missed it. She really did. She misses all of them, but she couldn't do anything about it. She really needed someone. Someone who understood everything. But no one did. From what she thought.

Walking to lunch, Gabriella felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she found Kelsi. Gabriella just stood there waiting.

"Hi Gabi" She greeted a little timidly.

Gabriella faked a smile, a bit annoyed, "Hi, Kelsi."

"It's really great seeing you again" Kelsi smiled.

"You too."

The two girls stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "Well… I gotta go" Gabriella said, rubbing her arm and walking away.

Kelsi sighed and rubbed her arm frustrated and walked to her friends, only to find Taylor, and Sharpay. "Well, I tried talking to her." She shrugged.

Taylor put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"We should all try talking to her. Just us girls."

Taylor nodded, agreeing, "Yeah! Let's have a sleep over on Friday at her house?"

"But we need her to agree…" Sharpay pondered.

Gabriella groaned, laying in her bed and watched tv. It was Friday night and she was bored as hell. She would think her friends would be hanging out without her, already forgetting she was there.

All those thoughts disappeared when she heard a knock on her balcony door. A small smile emerged on her lips as she walked to open the door.

"Good Evening, Miss." Troy smiled, politely.

"Hi, Troy."

"Can I come in?"

"Well, you're already pretty much inside so sure." She walked back to her bed, and sat on it, hiding herself under the covers.

"You're doing nothing tonight?" Troy asked, sitting next to her.

"Nope. Lame, right?"

A small chuckle emitted from his throat. "Eh. I'm not doing anything either. So I figured I might come here."

"Why didn't you just call or text me first."

"I remembered you liked surprises, so I surprised you." He smiled. Gabriella couldn't help but smile under the covers either.

"Do you want to come out from there?" Troy asked.

"Not really."

"Fine, looks like I'm going in there with you." He lifted the covers and went under there with her, laying next to her. His hand laid next to hers,

"Troy" she sighed, "Can I ask you something?" Her head turned to look at him and her hands tucking underneath her head. She regretted it once her eyes met his piercing blue ones.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still talking to me? After I pretty much told you to piss off and I'm being a total slut and ignoring and being a bitch to everyone."

Troy shrugged, already knowing the answer. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and grazed her cheek. "Because I still love you Elle. I still care for you as much as I did before, if not, even more." Her eyes started watering, and Troy laced their hands together. He kissed her forehead. "Elle, it's okay. Whatever happened to you, you can tell me. I can protect you." He whispered to her.

"I-I just need time to tell you okay?" she told him as she wiped a tear with her other hand.

Troy sighed, a bit disappointed. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

Hearing footsteps going up the stairs, Gabriella panicked. "Gabi!" she heard familiar voices giggle and shout. She sat up in her bed, fixing her messy image, wiping her eyes.

"Troy?" Sharpay questioned loudly.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked them, a little irritated.

"Surprise sleepover with Gabi." Troy turned to look at Gabriella. She shrugged.

"Uh" she laughed nervously. "Well.. that was a surprise. Um.. let me clean up real quick." She sat up and walked into her bathroom quickly.

"Troy, what are _you_ doing here?" Taylor hissed.

"For your information, I was talking to her. And it was working out very well until you guys came here."

"Did you find out what happened?" Kelsi asked concerned.

He shook his head. "Even if I were to find out, I don't think I'd tell you guys. It seems really personal."

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom, looking fresh again. "Hi."

"So we can have a sleep over right?" Sharpay asked, smiling.

She nodded, "Sure." The girls squealed and giggled excitedly and went down stairs to set up.

Troy chuckled, "Didn't know they were coming."

"Hence, the surprise." Gabriella laughed lightly. "Can you stay for a while with us? I don't want them asking questions and making me uncomfortable.."

Troy nodded, "I understand." He pulled her into a long hug. "Take your time to tell me, okay? I don't want to rush you." Gabriella nodded against his chest. Troy kissed the top of her head, and they walked down stairs. Hand in hand.

The two walked into the living room and Gabriella let go of his hand, Troy's face flashed with disappointment but went on nonetheless.

"So what are we going to do?" Sharpay asked, sitting comfortably on her couch. Gabriella held a soft smile on her face, loving the fact that they were still so comfortable at her house.

Gabriella shrugged, "You guys come up with something, I'm exhausted."

"Let's just watch a movie?" Taylor suggested.

The other girls agreed and everyone sat on her couch except for Gabriella and Troy. She laid there, falling asleep in his arms as the movie played on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kay, I know it's been forever since I updated this chapter, but I couldn't get I right, so I had my friend right it, **_**someonelikeyou10**_**. She's amazing. :) & this chapter is going to sound nothing like me because she wrote like 99% of it haha. But i hope you enjoy it! Thanks for waiting. Check out my new one shot :D **

The birds outside told me it was Saturday morning, the bright glittering light slipping in through the cracks of my blinds told me it was sunny, and the sound of the washing machine running downstairs confirmed that it was laundry day.

However, that wasn't what was running through my head. Not the loud chirps of the birds or the blinding light of the sun, and not even the shaking of the washing machine I heard from the second story.

Pushing the messy curls away from my face, I spotted the used ponytail from the side of the table and pulled my brown curls together and wrapped them in a messy bun, leaving alone the random strands that were slowly coming out.

The clock at the side of the table read 8:00 and an unintentional sigh left my lips as I glanced around and saw the remains left from the sleepover last night.

Dodging the nail polish and cans of beer on the floor I reached across the table to grab the phone that lit up signaling a new text message. Flipping the phone open, I was Troy's name had come up, along with the message: _Morning :)_

Sighing and closing the phone before I placed it on the night stand, I stood and glanced around the room once more, remembering how much fun I had the night before along with my other former close friends.

Finally moving the feet that were glued to the floor, I grabbed the empty bags of chips and popcorn and placed them in the trash before placing the DVD's into their rightful cases.

After finally fixing up everything and satisfied with my room, I stood from the bed to leave when the vibration from my phone echoed as it hit against the night stand.

Glancing to see the text from Troy once more, I let out a sigh and laid back on the bed, turning off my phone in the process.

As I turned to the side to face the window, a sudden gleam in the light caught my attention underneath the bed.

_A picture frame._

I could see the happy smiles on our faces as we huddled to stay warm in the picture. The tears tickled my eyes as I looked into the picture of what everything used to be. The happiness and memories we had once shared all taken in these glossy pieces of paper.

Glancing into the eyes of you, my eyes widened at the shock of the intensity of your blue eyes staring into the direction of my body.

A sudden rush of tears fell through the glass covering of the frame as I looked at your happy face.

I hadn't realized that you were ever this happy, Troy.

I'm suffocating. Suffocating as the memories of the past are playing through my head: from the time we had first met to our last days together. Why hadn't I told you then?

Why didn't I tell you then?

I knew that if I had dialed those seven numbers I could've heard you speak to me, to help me and guide me.

But I couldn't.

No.

Not after what he had done.

Not after what he left in me. The scars, the hurt, the pain, and the suffering.

I wasn't good enough for the mighty Troy Bolton. I just wasn't good enough.

A sudden shiver went through the room as everything all of a sudden seemed so dark. Looking around, as I sat against the bed on the floor, my eyes caught onto the dark reflection of my current self.

My hair now all messed up and my eyes brimming with more tears. The tear marks dried onto my skin leaving straight lines down my face.

It sickened me.

The reflection that faced me disgusted me. I wasn't seeing the happy girl in the picture, no, just a broken body. Even past all the covering of clothes I could see the marks. The marks that never seemed to go away, physically and emotionally.

I was nauseous.

Nauseous as I felt a rush of my past. The tears that were brimming pooled over as they poured down my face like a waterfall.

The phone vibrated again, but I refused to look once more, because I knew who it was. I knew who was trying to contact me.

Then the strong feeling of guilt overpowered me.

I had never once felt before what my friends had gone through.

When was the last time I saw them laugh? When was the last time I didn't see that same look on their faces that read the same thing?

It was all the same.

What have I done? When did my life become like this? How did something that seemed so great turn into the nightmare of my life?

Why does everything in my mind have to be fucked up? Why does everything that I have, wanted, and wished for all turn out wrong?

...Oh, that's right. Someone fucked it up for me.

The sudden thought of that certain someone made my blood rush. Grabbing the closest thing to me, the picture frame, i threw it across the room flinging it at the reflection of myself that made me sick and watched as the mirror, almost like a picture, shatter into a million pieces.

I could hear the sudden stop of the music downstairs and the sound of the rush of footsteps, I could hear my name calling out from my mother's lips and felt happy for a second. Happy for a second that someone was there to love me, and as I waited for that white door to open and the rush of my mom's embrace, or the worried look of my grandparents' faces, I was happy.

Really happy.

But it never came.

Reality caught up with me. Of course there wouldn't be any music downstairs, or the sudden rush of footsteps, or even the sound of my name being called. Because there wasn't anyone. There wasn't anyone who could help me.

The embrace that i want, and wish for, will never come.

The hope that my grandparents comforting will never be fulfilled. Of course it wouldn't. How could two people who died over three years ago help me now. How can the person that i call my mother save me from this disaster when she doesn't know what happened in that dreadful house for the past two years. The place where my nightmare never stopped.

My own mother wasn't there to help me

She was never there.

I felt the sigh escape my lips as the guilt came again at the thought of my own mother and the trouble she had probably gone through to try and get me back, only to get back luggage. A dirty luggage.

I felt the sudden throb at the scar and looked to see that somehow a small bruise was forming over it. My hands shivered as the thought can rushing back; the nightmare of those days. Feeling dejected more than ever, my eyes went around the room, hoping to find some way of relieving that stress until her eyes stopped once again at the shattered glass along the floor.

Standing up from the side of the bed, my feet walked slowly through the room, somehow managing to stop in front of all the glass. My eyes were caught onto a note that i had never noticed before.

Lifting the note from my hands, the yellowness of the paper and the bent creases told me that it was probably stuck in the crease of the mirror and the vanity for a pretty long time. Slowly opening the fold of the paper, my eyes widened at the handwriting.

_Gabriella,_

_WE LOVE YOU!_

_-the gang_

I could feel my lips slowly curving into a smile as I could picture what was happening as they made this random note.

The sudden zing in my heart made the tears burn as I thought of the people that stood beside me even in the hardest times. The feeling of nostalgia filled me once again as the reality of it all started to settle in.

My face hardened as the thought of the gang filled my head. The thought of them suffering and the past when I had gone through a state where their words had meant nothing to me. I felt the pain and stuffiness in my chest at the thought of the tears they had shed when they had called me and left messages of sorrow and pain, or the help I hadn't been able to give them in their times of trouble.

I was useless.

Completely useless.

Swallowing the tears back, I knew what I had to do. I didn't deserve any of them. None of them at all.

Ignoring the pieces of glass on the floor, I stood up with the paper in my hands and got ready to get out when the signal of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Looking outside from the bedroom window, my eyes caught onto the figures of my friends.

Wiping the tears that were starting to fall, I grabbed a jacket from the chair and walked down to open the door.

"Hey Gabriella!"

_I'm sorry guys._

"Hi."

_I'm so sorry. I'm so useless._

"Uh, uhm, well we just came over to ask if you want to go with us to the carnival in town?"

_I don't deserve you guys at all._

"No."

_Please be happy without me._

"Uh, okay then.. Are you sure?"

_Please, just be happy._

"Yes. And don't come back here ever again."

Slamming the door shut, I leaned on the door, letting the tears finally fall and muffling the sobs that were escaping my mouth. My hands found itself covering my lips as the sobs got harder.

And as I sat in front of the door to the main door, with the shocked look on the man I loved in my head, I felt my world crashing down on me again.

_I love you guys. So much._


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I realized I haven't been updating that much. I really have no excuse. Haha. But school is coming up, yada yada, and im gonna try and finish up this story soon, because I'm so interested in it, and I feel bad just leaving it. So, hope you enjoy this chapter. Hah. And if you've seen Charlie St. Cloud already- Wasn't it amazing? :D Review? :) Thanks and enjoy! -Elliee**

**

* * *

**

It's been 2 days since I've talked to any of them at all. I feel bad, but I can't get close to anyone anymore. I can't do it. It's a scary risk to go through over again.

Someday, though, they'll understand. Or maybe they just won't.

But tonight, tonight I'm just going to let all the anxiety go away and party hard.

* * *

Troy pulled the stick into park, landing in a spot next to a big tree. He twisted the key in the ignition, turning it off, and sank back in the drivers seat. Turning to his right, Chad was staring at him, annoyed.

"What?" Troy asked, getting irritated.

Chad's eyes narrowed and glanced out the big windshield in front of him, "You parked a block away from the house."

"And?"

"That's far as fuck, man." Chad complained, "And what if the party gets busted? It's too far."

Troy shook his head, unclicking the seat belt. "You're a dumb ass." He got out of his truck and slammed the door as Chad did the same. "We're basketball players. We can run."

"Guess that's true.." Chad agreed, walking with his hands in his pockets and fell in step with his best friend. The two walked across the black road in pure silence. "You okay, man?"

Troy shrugged, his own hands slipping into his pockets. "Gabriella, you know." He kept walking with his eyes on the ground.

Chad shook his head. "I understand." Chad sighed, "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's making her really unstable."

Troy looked at him, his eyes full of anger and hurt, "No really? I didn't know that." He rolled his eyes.

Chad put his hands up in the air, "Sorry… sorry."

"I just wish i knew what to do!" He groaned in frustration, kicking a rock.

"Well, I know what you need to do." Troy cocked an eyebrow, telling him to go on. "Don't drink too much tonight, man. Just be careful." Chad's eyes held sympathy for his best friend.

Troy pushed his hair back, "Yeah, I know. I'm not stupid." He slipped his hand in his pocket again. "Same goes for you, dumb ass."

"Well, I'm not the one who is feeling crappy tonight."

"Thanks for reminding me." Troy grimaced.

"Sorry.." Chad sighed as they approached the house and the music was blaring. "Have fun tonight, and relax, dude."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Easier said than done" He mumbled and walked into the 2 story house, plastering on a fake grin.

* * *

Gabriella pulled down the mirror from the car and checked her make up one last time before stepping out of the car she borrowed from her mom. She fixed her skirt and tank top and smiled in satisfaction.

Walking into the house, the music blew through her ears and she spotted guys eyeing her hungrily. Gabriella smirked and made her way to the kitchen to grab a drink.

She spotted her former group standing near a wall, just talking to each other and a sigh was let out involuntary. Gabriella helped herself to the keg. She knew she had to be careful with drinking tonight.

Standing there, she noticed someone slipped up next to her. Turning to her side, she grinned, "Hello."

"Hey, Gabriella." A husky voice greeted her.

"Hi, Richard." She offered a friendly smile to the football captain. One of the guys she made out with nearly regularly.

She turned her attention away from him as he was talking, "You look hot tonight."

Gabriella smirked, "Thank you." She giggled, looking around the room. She took a sip out of her red cup, and set it on the counter behind her.

* * *

Troy was looking around the room, wanting to find Gabriella and talk to her. He was watching people in the kitchen as he was with his group sipping a cup of beer.

Looking to his far right, he noticed a football player with his letterman jacket on, talking to some girl in a short skirt. Troy watched as the football player raised his arm, pretend to yawn and drop something in the red cup next to him. Troy squinted his eyes, wondering if that was what he was really seeing. He shrugged it off and took a couple more sips of his beer.

Looking back at that couple, he noticed the girl that was talking to the football player taking a drink out of her cup then setting it back on the counter. Troy sighed and looked around. Not a sight of Gabriella.

"There is nothing to do at this god damn party." Troy groaned.

Sharpay cocked an eyebrow, "You okay, Troy?" he shrugged. "How much have you drank already?"

"Just this." He held up the red cup. She gave him a look. "Yes, I'm being serious." He sighed, "Have you seen Gabriella?"

Sharpay nodded, "I saw her when she came here. She straightened her hair tonight, so maybe that's why you haven't noticed her."

Troy darted his eyes to where the football player was and they were no where to be found. He pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on and put his cup on the counter.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay asked as Troy was about to leave.

"I think I just found her." He told her quickly, walking away.

Going to the kitchen where the football player he spotted earlier was standing, he looked around and then looked at the cup the girl was drinking. He smelt it and scrunched his nose. It didn't smell like beer itself. There was something in there. Troy groaned and looked around the kitchen for them and went out back and looked around.

No sign of him or Gabriella.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. Walking back inside the house, he went back into the living room where everyone was dancing. He looked around until something caught his eyes. There he was, Richard Wellings had Gabriella over his shoulder, walking up the stairs. He could tell she was squirming. But everyone around them didn't notice anything odd about it.

Troy's heart sped up as he pushed his way through the crowd. He kept his eyes on Richard but lost him when he was on the second floor. "Fuck people! Move!" He shouted, trying to make his way towards the stairs.

"Dude, calm your shit. I could kick you out of this party." A guy spoke up, puffing up his chest, trying to make him look bigger and tougher.

"Really?" Troy rolled his eyes, then punched him in the face. The people around him gasped and Troy ran through the crowd again.

Running up the stairs, he slammed open the first door, revealing two people staring at him. He slammed the next one open, no one was in it. He groaned as he went to the next door and slammed it open. No luck.

"How many fucking rooms does this house have?" He hissed, punching the wall in front of him. He groaned in pain holding his fist.

* * *

"Richard!" Gabriella screamed weakly. "Please don't. Please. I beg you."

"Come on babe." Richard told her, trying to use a seducing tone, his hands behind her back trying to unhook her bra. "It's about time you finally give to me." Gabriella started crying, and kicking, but then she was knocked out cold.

Richard chuckled and unclasped her bra and grinned as he started pulling it off of her. He grinned hungrily.

The door slammed open and Richard turned around, thinking it was another couple looking for a room. But he only saw one figure.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, getting pummeled in the face. Only able to give a few punches to the face of the guy that was hitting him.

Troy groaned from the pain and got off of Richard after making him unconscious. He looked at Gabriella on the bed, unconscious as well. He put her bra back on, and put all her clothes back on quickly, trying not to stare at her beautiful body and the scars that were there. While doing all this, he was angry with himself. He wasn't quick enough. He should have known that the football player was Richard. He should have done something when he saw him slip something in the drink, even if it was Gabriella or not.

"Gabriella" He tried waking her up. He called her name a few more times, but she didn't wake up.

Troy sighed and went through the pockets of her skirt, finding the keys. Sliding her into his arms, he walked down stairs discreetly and walked outside, looking for Gabriella's mom's car. Once he spotted it, he unlocked the car door and slipped her into the passenger seat. After clicking the seat belt, he locked the car and ran back to the party, looking for his friends.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you guys tomorrow, maybe." He told them in a rush.

"Wait, Troy." Taylor stopped him real quick. "What happened to your eye?" she turned his head, getting a better look. All the other girls gasped. "It's bruising."

"Shit, dude. What happened?" Chad asked, slightly chuckling.

Troy shook his head, trying to get away from his friends. "I'll explain later. I need to go. Chad, take my car, 'cause I'm taking Gabriella's." He shouted, throwing him the keys and bolted out the front door.

They all looked at each other confused, and shook it off, thinking that Troy always had everything under control when it came to Gabriella.

* * *

Troy sat in her desk chair next to her bed, his eyes starting to flutter close.

"Please, don't touch me." Gabriella screamed as tears were starting to flow. Troy's eyes shot open as he heard her scream. What was he supposed to do? "Not again, please! I beg you. Please." She sobbed.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled, shaking her. Gabriella started kicking and squirming on her bed and Troy rubbed his face. "Babe! Wake up!" He shook her again. "Come on, Elle."

Gabriella took a huge gasp and sat up quickly, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Tr-Troy?" she whispered, wiping her face free of tears.

"Oh, thank god you woke up." He sighed, relieved.

She sniffed, wiping her tears again, "I'm so scared, Troy. Please, make it all go away."

He slid in bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her arm. "I'm here, Elle. I'm here."

Troy rested his head against her headboard, and rubbed her arm until she fell asleep. His mind was a tornado, again.

What had happened to her?


End file.
